This application is a 371 of PCT/EP00/00095 filed Jan. 8, 2000 now WO 00/42015 filed Jul. 20, 2000.
The present invention relates to novel substituted 2-phenyl-5 pyridines of the formula I 
where:
n is zero or 1;
R1 is aminosulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl or C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl;
R2,R3 independently of one another are hydrogen or halogen;
R4 is cyano, hydroxyl, halogen, C1-C6-alkoxy or phenylmethoxy, where the phenyl ring may be unsubstituted or may carry from one to three substituents, in each case selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, hydroxycarbonyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl and (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkoxy;
R5 is hydrogen, nitro, cyano, hydroxylamino, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, xe2x80x94COCl, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R7)R8, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R7)R8, xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R7)R8, xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(R10)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(R10)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(R10)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R7)R8, formyl, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R6, 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94C(R8)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR15, xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94C(R8)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR15, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(R10)xe2x80x94C(R8)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR15, xe2x80x94CH(C1-C6-alkoxy)2, xe2x80x94CN(R16)R17, xe2x80x94N(R16)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl), xe2x80x94N(R16)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl), chlorosulfonyl, hydroxysulfonyl or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N(R18)R19;
R6 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl;
R7 is hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R8 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, phenyl-C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy or C3-C6-alkynyloxy;
R9 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl;
R10 is hydrogen, halogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R11-R14 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
R15 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl;
R16 is hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R17 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy;
R18 is hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R19 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy;
X1-X3 independently of one another are oxygen or sulfur;
and the agriculturally useful salts of the compounds I where R6=hydrogen.
Moreover, the invention relates to
the use of the compounds I as herbicides or for the desiccation/defoliation of plants,
herbicidal compositions and compositions for the desiccation and/or defoliation of plants which comprise the compounds I as active ingredients,
methods for controlling undesirable vegetation and for the desiccation and/or defoliation of plants using the compounds I,
processes for preparing the compounds I and herbicidal compositions and compositions for the desiccation and/or defoliation of plants using the compounds I and also
intermediates of the formula IIa.
WO 96/21646 and WO 96/21647 have already described certain substituted 2-phenylpyridines of the type of the compounds I having, inter alia, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl or C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl in the 5-position of the pyridine ring for use as herbicides and desiccants/defoliants.
Furthermore, 2-phenylpyridines having herbicidal and/or desiccant/defoliant activity, which differ from the present compounds I in that R1 is directly attached to the pyridine ring, form part of the subject matter of WO 98/07700.
However, the herbicidal activity of the prior art compounds is, with a view to the harmful plants, not always entirely satisfactory.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide novel herbicidally active compounds which allow better selective control of undesirable plants than known compounds. It is a further object to provide novel compounds which have a desiccant/defoliant action.
We have found that these objects are achieved by the herbicidal substituted 2-phenylpyridines of the formula I defined at the outset and by novel intermediates IIa for their preparation.
Furthermore, we have found herbicidal compositions which comprise the compounds I and have very good herbicidal activity. Moreover, we have found processes for preparing these compositions and methods for controlling undesirable vegetation using the compounds I.
Furthermore, we have found that the compounds I are also suitable for the desiccation/defoliation of parts of plants, suitable plants being crop plants such as cotton, potatoes, oilseed rape, sunflower, soybean or field beans, in particular cotton and potatoes. In this regard, we have found compositions for the desiccation and/or defoliation of plants, processes for preparing these compositions and methods for the desiccation and/or defoliation of plants using the compounds I.
Depending on the substitution pattern, the compounds of the formula I can contain one or more chiral centers, in which case they exist in the form of enantiomer or diastereomer mixtures. The invention provides both the pure enantiomers or diastereomers and mixtures thereof.
The substituted 2-phenylpyridines I where R6=hydrogen may be present in the form of their agriculturally useful salt, the type of salt being generally immaterial. In general, the salts of such bases are suitable where the herbicidal activity is not adversely affected in comparison to the free compound I.
Suitable salts are, in particular, those of the alkali metals, preferably sodium and potassium salts, the alkaline earth metals, preferably calcium and magnesium salts, those of the transition metals, preferably zinc and iron salts, and also ammonium salts, where the ammonium ion may, if desired, carry one to four C1-C4-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C4-alkyl substituents and/or one phenyl or benzyl substituent, preferably diisopropylammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetrabutylammonium, trimethylbenzylammonium and trimethyl-(2-hydroxyethyl)ammonium salts, furthermore phosphonium salts, sulfonium salts, such as, preferably, tri-(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfonium salts, and sulfoxonium salts, such as, preferably, tri-(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfoxonium salts.
The organic molecular moieties mentioned for the substituents R1 and R4 to R19 or as radicals on a phenyl ring are collective terms for individual listings of the individual group members. All hydrocarbon chains, i.e. all alkyl, haloalkyl, phenylalkyl, alkylene, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, phenylalkoxy, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, hydroxycarbonylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkenyloxy and alkynyloxy moieties can be straight-chain or branched. Halogenated substituents preferably carry one to five identical or different halogen atoms.
The term halogen represents in each case fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, in particular fluorine or chlorine.
Examples of other meanings are:
C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl such as CH3, C2H5, CH2-C2H5, CH(CH3)2, n-butyl, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2 and C(CH3)3, or, for example, n-pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethyipropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylp ropyl, 1-methylpentyl , 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, in particular CH3, C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH(CH3)2, n-butyl, C(CH3)3, n-pentyl or n-hexyl;
C1-C6-haloalkyl: a C1-C6-alkyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, CH2F, CHF2, CF3, CH2Cl, CH(Cl)2, C(Cl)3, CHFCl, CF(Cl)2, CF2Cl, CF2Br, 1-fluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl , 2-bromoethyl, 2-iodoethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 1,2-dichloroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, C2F5, 2-fluoropropyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 2,2-difluoropropyl, 2,3-difluoropropyl, 2-chloropropyl, 3-chloropropyl, 2,3-dichloropropyl, 2-bromopropyl, 3-bromopropyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropyl, CH2xe2x80x94C2F5, CF2xe2x80x94C2F5, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 4-chlorobutyl, 4-bromobutyl, nonafluorobutyl, 5-fluoropentyl, 5-chloropentyl, 5-bromopentyl, 5-iodopentyl, 5,5,5-trichloropentyl, undecafluoropentyl, 6-fluorohexyl, 6-chlorohexyl, 6-bromohexyl, 6-iodohexyl, 6,6,6-trichlorohexyl or dodecafluorohexyl, in particular CH2F, CHF2, CF3, CH2C1,2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 1,2-dichloroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl or C2F5;
Phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl: for example benzyl, 1-phenylethyl, 2-phenylethyl, 1-phenylprop-1-yl, 2-phenylprop-1-yl, 3-phenylprop-1-yl, 1-phenylbut-1-yl, 2-phenylbut-1-yl, 3-phenylbut-1-yl, 4-phenylbut-1-yl, 1-phenylbut-2-yl, 2-phenylbut-2-yl, 3-phenylbut-2-yl, 4-phenylbut-2-yl, 1-(benzyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(benzyl)-1-(methyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(benzyl)prop-1-yl or 2-phenylhex-6-yl, in particular benzyl or 2-phenylethyl;
C3-C6-cycloalkyl: cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, in particular cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl;
C1-C4-alkylene: xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, 1,2-ethylene, 1,1-propylene, 1,2-propylene, 1,3-propylene, xe2x80x94CC(CH3)2xe2x80x94, 1,1-butylene, 1,2-butylene, 1,3-butylene, 1,4-butylene, 2,2-butylene, 2,3-butylene, 2-methyl-1,1-propylene, 2-methyl-1,2-propylene or 2-methyl-1,3-propylene, preferably methylene, 1,1-ethylene, 1,2-ethylene, 1,1-propylene or 2,2-propylene;
C1-C6-alkoxy: for example OCH3, OC2H5, n-propoxy, OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxy, OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2-CH(CH3)2, OC(CH3)3, n-pentoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, n-hexoxy, 1-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 1-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy, in particular OCH3, OC2H5, OCH(CH3)2 or OC(CH3)3;
C1-C6-haloalkoxy: C1-C6-alkoxy as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, OCH2F, OCHF2, OCF3, OCH2Cl, OCH(Cl)2, OC(Cl)3, OCHFC1, OCF(Cl)2, OCF2Cl, OCF2Br, 1-fluoroethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-bromoethoxy, 2-iodoethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy, OC2F5, 2-fluoropropoxy, 3-fluoropropoxy, 2-chloropropoxy, 3-chloropropoxy, 2-bromopropoxy, 3-bromopropoxy, 2,2-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-dichloropropoxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxy, OCF2xe2x80x94C2F5, 1xe2x80x94(CH2F)-2-fluoroethoxy, 1xe2x80x94(CH2Cl)-2-chloroethoxy, 1xe2x80x94(CH2Br)-2-bromoethoxy, 4-fluorobutoxy, 4-chlorobutoxy, 4-bromobutoxy, nonafluorobutoxy, 5-fluoropentoxy, 5-chloropentoxy, 5-bromopentoxy, 5-iodopentoxy, undecafluoropentoxy, 6-fluorohexoxy, 6-chlbrohexoxy, 6-bromohexoxy or dodecafluorohexoxy;
Phenyl-C1-C6-alkoxy: for example benzyloxy, 1-phenylethoxy, 2-phenylethoxy, 1-phenylprop-1-yloxy, 2-phenylprop-1-yloxy, 3-phenylprop-1-yloxy, 1-phenylbut-1-yloxy, 2-phenylbut-1-yloxy, 3-phenylbut-1-yloxy, 4-phenylbut-1-yloxy, 1-phenylbut-2-yloxy, 2-phenylbut-2-yloxy, 3-phenylbut-2-yloxy, 4-phenylbut-2-yloxy, 1-(benzyl)eth-1-yloxy, 1-(benzyl)1-(methyl)eth-1-yloxy, 1-(benzyl)prop-1-yloxy or 2-phenylhex-6-yloxy, in particular benzyloxy or 2-phenylethoxy;
C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C6-alkoxy as mentioned above, i.e., for example, CH2OCH3, CH2OC2H5, CH2OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2OCH(CH3)2, CH2OCH2CH5, (1-methylpropoxy)methyl, (2-methylpropoxy)methyl, CH2OC(CH3)3, CH2O(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2O(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5, CH(CH3)OCH3, CH(CH3)OC2H5, CH2CH2OCH3, CH2CH2OC2H5, CH2CH2OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2CH2OH(CH3)2, CH2CH2OCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethyl, CH2CH2OC(CH3)3, CH2CH2O(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2CH2O(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5, 2-(OCH3)propyl, 2-(OC2H5)propyl, 2-(OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 2-[OCH(CH3)2]propyl, 2-(OCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-[OC(CH3)3]propyl, 3-(OCH3)propyl, 3-(OC2H5)propyl, 3-(OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 3-[OCH(CH3)2]propyl, 3-(OCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-[OC(CH3)3]propyl, 3-[O(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]propyl, 3-[O(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]propyl, 2-(OCH3)butyl, 2-(OC2H5)butyl, 2-(OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 2-[OCH(CH3)2]butyl, 2-(OCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-[OC(CH3)3]butyl, 3-(OCH3)butyl, 3-(OC2H5)butyl, 3-(OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 3-[OCH(CH3)2]butyl, 3-(OCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-[OC(CH3)3]butyl, 4-(OCH3)butyl, 4-(OC2H5)butyl, 4-(OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 4-[OCH(CH3)2]butyl, 4-(OCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 4-[OC(CH3)3]butyl, 4-[O(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]butyl, 4-[O(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]butyl, 5-(OCH3)pentyl, 5-(OC2H5)pentyl, 5-(OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)pentyl, 5-[OCH(CH3)2]pentyl, 5-(OCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)pentyl, 5-(1-methylpropoxy)pentyl, 5-(2-methylpropoxy)pentyl, 5-[OC(CH3)3]pentyl, 5-[O(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]pentyl, 5-[O(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]pentyl, 6-(OCH3)hexyl, 6-(OC2H5)hexyl, 6-(OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)hexyl, 6-[OCH(CH3)2]hexyl, 6-(OCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)hexyl, 6-(1-Methylpropoxy)hexyl, 6-(2-methylpropoxy)hexyl, 6-[OC(CH3)3]hexyl, 6-[O(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]hexyl or 6-[O(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]hexyl, in particular CH2OCH3, CH(CH3)OCH3, CH3CH2OCH3 or CH(CH3)CH2OCH3;
Hydroxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: for example CH2COOH, CH(CH3)COOH, CH2CH2COOH, 1-(COOH)prop-1-yl, 2-(COOH)prop-1-yl, 3-(COOH)prop-1-yl, 1-(COOH)but-1-yl, 2-(COOH)but-1-yl, 3-(COOH)but-1-yl, 4-(COOH)but-1-yl, 1-(COOH)but-2-yl, 2-(COOH)but-2-yl, 3-(COOH)but-2-yl, 4-(COOH)but-2-yl, 1-(CH2COOH)eth-1-yl, 1-(CH2COOH)-1-(CH3)eth-1-yl, 1-(CH2COOH)prop-1-yl, 5-(COOH)pent-1-yl or 6-(COOH)hex-1-yl;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl: COOCH3, COOC2H5, n-propoxycarbonyl, OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpropoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpropoxycarbonyl, OC(CH3)3, n-pentoxycarbonyl, 1-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 3-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl, n-hexoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 3-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 4-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-C2H5-1-CH3-propoxycarbonyl or 1-C2H5-2-CH3-propoxycarbonyl, in particular COOCH3, COOC2H5 or COOC(CH3)3;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, i.e., for example, CH2COOCH3, CH2COOC2H5, CH2COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2COOCH(CH3)2, CH2COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, (1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)methyl, (2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)methyl, CH2COOC(CH3)3, CH2COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5, CH(CH3)COOCH3, CH(CH3)COOC2H5, CH2CH2COOCH3, CH2CH2COOC2H5, CH2CH2COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2CH2COOCH(CH3)2, CH2CH2COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)ethyl, CH2CH2COOC(CH3)3, CH2CH2COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2CH2COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5, 2-(COOCH3)propyl, 2-(COOC2H5)propyl, 2-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 2-[COOCH(CH3)2]propyl, 2-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-[COOC(CH3)3]propyl, 3-(COOCH3)propyl, 3-(COOC2H5)propyl, 3-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 3-[COOCH(CH3)2]propyl, 3-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-[COOC(CH3)3]propyl, 3-[COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]propyl, 3-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]propyl, 2-(COOCH3)butyl, 2-(COOC2H5)butyl, 2-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 2-[COOCH(CH3)2]butyl, 2-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 2-(l-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 2-[COOC(CH3)3]butyl, 3-(COOCH3)butyl, 3-(COOC2H5)butyl, 3-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 3-[COOCH(CH3)2]butyl, 3-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-[COOC(CH3)3]butyl, 4-(COOCH3)butyl, 4-(COOC2H5)butyl, 4-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 4-[COOCH(CH3)2]butyl, 4-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-[COOC(CH3)3]butyl, 4-[COO(CH2)3-C2H5]butyl, 4-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]butyl, 5-(COOCH3)pentyl, 5-(COOC2H5)pentyl, 5-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)pentyl, 5-[COOCH(CH3)2]pentyl, 5-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)pentyl, 5-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)pentyl, 5-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)pentyl, 5-[COOC(CH3)3]pentyl, 5-[COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]pentyl, 5-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]pentyl, 6-(COOCH3)hexyl, 6-(COOC2H5)hexyl, 6-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)hexyl, 6-[COOCH(CH3)2]hexyl, 6-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)hexyl, 6-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)hexyl, 6-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)hexyl, 6-[COOC(CH3)3]hexyl, 6-[COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]hexyl or 6-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]hexyl, in particular CH2COOCH3, CH2COOCH(CH3)2 or CH(CH3)COOCH3;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkoxy: C1-C6-alkoxy which is substituted by (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, i.e., for example, OCH2COOCH3, OCH2COOC2H5, OCH2COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2COOCH(CH3)2, OCH2COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, (1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)-methoxy, (2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)methoxy, OCH2COOC(CH3)3, OCH2COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH(CH3)COOCH3, OCH(CH3)COOC2H5, OCH2CH2COOCH3, OCH2CH2COOC2H5, OCH2CH2COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2CH2COOCH(CH3)2, OCH2CH2COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)ethoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)ethoxy, OCH2CH2COOC(CH3)3, OCH2CH2COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2CH2COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5, 2-(COOCH3)propoxy, 2-(COOC2H5)propoxy, 2-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propoxy, 2-[COOCH(CH3)2]propoxy, 2-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 2-[COOC(CH3)3]propoxy, 3-(COOCH3)propoxy, 3-(COOC2H5)propoxy, 3-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propoxy, 3-[COOCH(CH3)2]propoxy, 3-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 3-[COOC(CH3)3]propoxy, 3-[COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]propoxy, 3-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]propoxy, 2-(COOCH3)butoxy, 2-(COOC2H5)butoxy, 2-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 2-[COOCH(CH3)2]butoxy, 2-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 2-[COOC(CH3)3]butoxy, 3-(COOCH3)butoxy, 3-(COOC2H5)butoxy, 3-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 3-[COOCH(CH3)2]butoxy, 3-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 3-[COOC(CH3)3]butoxy, 4-(COOCH3)butoxy, 4-(COOC2H5)butoxy, 4-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 4-[COOCH(CH3)2]butoxy, 4-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 4-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 4-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 4-[COOC(CH3)3]butoxy, 4-[COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]butoxy, 4-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]butoxy, 5-(COOCH3)pentoxy, 5-(COOC2H5)pentoxy, 5-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)pentoxy, 5-[COOCH(CH3)2]pentoxy, 5-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)pentoxy, 5-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)pentoxy, 5-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)pentoxy, 5-[COOC(CH3)3]pentoxy, 5-[COO(CH)3xe2x80x94C2H5]pentoxy, 5-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]pentoxy, 6-(COOCH3)hexoxy, 6-(COOC2H5)hexoxy, 6-(COOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)hexoxy, 6-[COOCH(CH3)2)hexoxy, 6-(COOCH2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)hexoxy, 6-(1methylpropoxycarbonyl)hexoxy, 6-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)hexoxy, 6-[COOC(CH3)3]hexoxy, 6-(COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94C2H5]hexoxy or 6-[COO(CH2)4xe2x80x94C2H5]hexoxy, in particular OCH2COOCH3, OCH2COOCH(CH3)2, OCH(CH3)COOCH3 or OCH2CH2COOCH3;
C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl: for example SOCH3, SOC2H5, SOCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, SOCH(CH3)2, n-butylsulfinyl, SOCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5xe2x80x94SOCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, SOC(CH3)3, n-pentylsulfinyl, 1-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2-methylbutylsulfinyl, 3-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfinyl, n-Hexylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-methylpentylsulfinyl, 2-methylpentylsulfinyl, 3-methylpentylsulfinyl, 4-methylpentylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfinyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfinyl, in particular SOCH3 or SOC2H5;
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl: for example SO2CH3, SO2C2H5, SO2CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, SO2CH(CH3)2, n-butylsulfonyl, SO2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, SO2CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, SO2C(CH3)3, n-pentylsulfonyl, 1-methylbutylsulfonyl, 2-methylbutylsulfonyl, 3-methylbutylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfonyl, n-hexylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-methylpentylsulfonyl, 2-methylpentylsulfonyl, 3-methylpentylsulfonyl, 4-methylpentylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfonyl, in part icular SO2CH3 or SO2C2H5;
C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl: C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, ClCH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, CH(Cl)2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, C(Cl)3xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, FCH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, CHF2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, CF3xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, chlorofluoromethyl-SO2xe2x80x94, dichlorof luoromethyl-SO2xe2x80x94, chlorodifluoromethyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 1-fluoroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 2-fluoroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 2-chloroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 2-bromoethyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 2-iodoethyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 2,2-difluoroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94, C2F5xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, 2-fluoropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 3-fluoropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 2,2-difluoropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 2,3-difluoropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 2-chloropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 3-chloropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 2,3-dichloropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 2-bromopropyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 3-bromopropyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 3,3,3-trichloropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94, C2F5xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 4-fluorobutyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 4-chlorobutyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 4-bromobutyl-SO2xe2x80x94, C2F5xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, 5-fluoropentyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 5-chloropentyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 5-bromopentyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 5-iodopentyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 5,5,5-trichloropentyl-SO2xe2x80x94, C2F5xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94CF2-CF2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, 6-fluorohexyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 6-chlorohexyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 6-bromohexyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 6-iodohexyl-SO2xe2x80x94, 6,6,6-trichlorohexyl-SO2xe2x80x94 or dodecafluorohexyl-SO2xe2x80x94, in particular CF3xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
C3-C6-alkenyl: for example prop-1-en-1-yl, allyl, 1-methylethenyl, n-buten-1-yl, n-buten-2-yl, n-buten-3-yl, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, n-penten-1-yl, n-penten-2-yl, n-penten-3-yl, n-penten-4-yl, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-yl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yl, n-hex-1-en-1-yl, n-hex-2-en-1-yl, n-hex-3-en-1-yl, n-hex-4-en-1-yl, n-hex-5-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-yl or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, in particular allyl;
C3-C6-alkynyl: for example prop-1-yn-1-yl, propargyl, n-but-1-yn-1-yl, n-but-1-yn-3-yl, n-but-1-yn-4-yl, n-but-2-yn-1-yl, n-pent-1-yn-1-yl, n-pent-1-yn-3-yl, n-pent-1-yn-4-yl, n-pent-1-yn-5-yl, n-pent-2-yn-1-yl, n-pent-2-yn-4-yl, n-pent-2-in-5-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-yl, n-hex-1-yn-1-yl, n-hex-1-yn-3-yl, n-hex-1-yn-4-yl, n-hex-1-yn-5-yl, n-hex-1-yn-6-yl, n-hex-2-yn-1-yl, n-hex-2-yn-4-yl, n-hex-2-yn-5-yl, n-hex-2-yn-6-yl, n-hex-3-yn-1-yl, n-hex-3-yn-2-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-1-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yl, 4-methylpent-1-yn-1-yl, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yl or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yl, in particular propargyl;
C3-C6-alkenyloxy: for example prop-1-en-1-yloxy, allyloxy, 1-methylethenyloxy, n-buten-1-yloxy, n-buten-2-yloxy, n-buten-3-yloxy, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, n-penten-1-yloxy, n-penten-2-yloxy, n-penten-3-yloxy, n-penten-4-yloxy, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-yloxy, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-1-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-2-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-3-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-4-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-5-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 3,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, in particular allyloxy;
C3-C6-alkynyloxy: for example prop-1-yn-1-yloxy, propargyloxy, n-but-1-yn-1-yloxy, n-but-1-yn-3-yloxy, n-but-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-but-2-yn-1-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-1-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-3-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-5-yloxy, n-pent-2-yn-1-yloxy, n-pent-2-yn-4-yloxy, n-pent-2-yn-5-yloxy, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-yloxy, 3-methyl-but-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-1-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-3-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-5-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-6-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-1-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-4-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-5-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-6-yloxy, n-hex-3-yn-1-yloxy, n-hex-3-yn-2-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yloxy, 4-methylpent-1-yn-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yloxy or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yloxy, in particular propargyloxy.
With a view to the use of the substituted 2-phenylpyridine I as herbicides and/or as compounds having desiccant/defoliant action, the variables preferably have the following meanings, in each case on their own or in combination:
n is zero;
R1 is C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, in particular SO2CH3;
R2 is halogen, in particular chlorine;
R3 is hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine, particularly preferably fluorine or chlorine, in particular fluorine;
R4 is cyano or halogen, particularly preferably cyano or chlorine, in particular chlorine;
R5 is hydrogen, nitro, cyano, hydroxylamino, C1-C6-alkyl (in particular CH3), C1-C6-haloalkyl (in particular halomethyl), xe2x80x94COCl, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94CCOxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94COR9, formyl, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR15 or xe2x80x94CNH2, particularly preferably xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR6 or xe2x80x94OR9;
R6 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl or C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl;
R9 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl;
R15 is C1-C6-alkyl.
Very particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia ({circumflex over (=)}I where n=zero; R1=methylsulfonyl; R2 and R4=chlorine; R3=fluorine), in particular to the compounds of Table 1:
Furthermore, very particular preference is given to the substituted 2-phenylpyridines of the formulae Ib, Ic, Id, Ie and If, in particular to
the compounds Ib.1 to Ib.637, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.637 only in that R3 is chlorine: 
the compounds Ic.1 to Ic.637, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.637 only in that R3 is hydrogen: 
the compounds Id.1 to Id.637, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.637 only in that R4 is cyano: 
the compounds Ie.1 to Ie.637, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.637 only in that R3 is chlorine and R4 is cyano: 
the compounds If.1 to If.637, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.637 only in that R3 is hydrogen and R4 is cyano: 
The substituted 2-phenylpyridines of the formula I can be obtained by different routes, for example by one of the following processes:
Process A)
Oxidation of substituted 2-phenylpyridines of the formula I where n is zero and R1 and R5 do not contain any oxidizable sulfur, in the manner known per se {cf., for example, A. Albini and S. Pietra, Heterocyclic Nxe2x80x94Oxides, CRC-Press Inc., Boca Raton, USA 1991; H. S. Mosher et al., Org. Synth. Coll. Vol. IV 1963, page 828; E. C. Taylor et al., Org. Synth. Coll. Vol. IV 1963, page 704; T. W. Bell et. al., Org. Synth. 69, page 226 (1990)}: 
Among the oxidizing agents which are customary for oxidizing the pyridine ring, peracetic acid, trifluoroperacetic acid, perbenzoic acid, m-chloroperbenzoic acid, monopermaleic acid, magnesium monoperphthalate, sodium perborate, oxone(copyright) (contains peroxydisulfate) pertungstic acid and hydrogen peroxide may be mentioned by way of example.
Suitable solvents are, for example, water, sulfuric acid, carboxylic acids, such as acetic acid and trifluoroacetic acid, and also halogenated hydrocarbons, such as dichloromethane and chloroform.
The oxidation usually succeeds at temperatures from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture.
The oxidizing agent is usually employed in at least equimolar amounts, based on the starting material. In general, an excess of oxidizing agent has been found to be particularly advantageous.
Process B)
Transition-metal-catalyzed crosscoupling reaction of 2-halopyridines II (Hal=chlorine or bromine) with organometallic compounds of the formula III in the manner known per se {cf., for example, WO 95/02580 and the literature cited therein on pages 21 and 22}: 
M1 is B(OH)2, Mgxe2x80x94Cl, Mgxe2x80x94Br, Mgxe2x80x94I, Znxe2x80x94Cl, Znxe2x80x94Br, Znxe2x80x94I, lithium, copper or tri(C1-C4-alkyl)tin, preferably B(OH)2, Mgxe2x80x94Cl, Mgxe2x80x94Br, Mgxe2x80x94I, Znxe2x80x94Cl, Znxe2x80x94Br or Znxe2x80x94I.
Alternatively, instead of the boronic acids III {M1=B(OH)2}, it is also possible to use the boroxines IV: 
Suitable catalysts are, in particular, palladium catalysts, such as tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(O), bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II) chloride, 1,4-bis(diphenylphosphino)butanepalladium(II) chloride, 1,2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ethanepalladium(II) chloride, palladium(II) acetate+triphenylphosphine, palladium(II)acetate+tri(o-tolyl)phosphine or palladium on activated carbon, and nickel catalysts, such as bis(triphenylphosphine)nickel(II) chloride, 1,3-bis(diphenylphosphino)propanenickel(II) chloride or nickel(II) acetylacetonate.
Process C)
Diazotization of 5-amino-2-phenylpyridines V, reaction of the diazonium salts with acetic anhydride, hydrolysis of VI to give 5-hydroxy-2-phenylpyridine VII and reaction of VII with R1xe2x80x94L, where L is a suitable leaving group, such as chloride (in the case of R1=C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl): 
Reactions of this type are generally known, for example from the following publications (diazotization of aminopyridines using isoamylnitrite): C. S. Giam et al., J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun. 16, 756 (1980); T. Yasumitsu et al., J. Org. Chem. 46, 3564-3567 (1981).
The 5-amino-2-phenylpyridines of the formula V are known from WO 98/07700 or can be obtained in the manner described therein.
5-Amino-2-(4-chloro-3-methoxyphenyl)pyridine and 5-amino-2-(4-chloro-3-methoxyphenyl)-3-chloropyridine have already been disclosed in WO 95/02580.
Process D)
Reaction of 5-hydroxy-2-phenylpyridines VIII with a C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl chloride R1xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94Cl in a manner known per se {cf., for example, J. Hendrickson and P. Skipper, Tetrahedron 32, 1627 (1976); Th. Netscher and H. Prinzbach, Synthesis 8, 683-688 (1987); Y. F. Zhang et al., Inorg. Chem. 31, 492-494 (1992), M. Jung and T. Lazarova, Tetrahedron Letters 37, 7-8 (1996)}: 
Process E)
Oxidation of substituted 2-phenylpyridines of the formula I in which R1 is C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl and the substituent R5 does not contain any oxidizable sulfur, in a manner known per se {cf., for example, Th. Squires et al., J. Org. Chem. 46, 2373-2376 (1981) and Th. Netscher and H. Prinzbach, Synthesis 8, 683-688 (1987)}: 
For suitable solvents, reaction temperatures and ratios, reference is made to the details given under Process A). In addition to the oxidizing agents mentioned under Process A), alkali metal hypohalides, such as sodium hypochloride and potassium hydrochloride, are also suitable here.
The substituted 2-phenylpyridines I can usually be prepared by one of the abovementioned synthesis processes. However, for economical or technical reasons, it may be more expedient to prepare some of the compounds I from similar 2-phenylpyridines which differ in the meaning of one radical.
The compounds of the formula IIa 
are novel.
In general, the 2-halopyridines II can be prepared, for example, by diazotization of the corresponding 5-aminopyridines IX1)
1) for their preparation, cf. J. Med. Chem 16, 319-327 (1973) xe2x80x94preferably using a nitrite such as tert-butylnitrite and isopentylnitritexe2x80x94C followed by reaction of the diazonium salt with acetic anhydride analogously to Process C): 
The process is preferably carried out in an anhydrous system, for example in hydrogen chloride-containing glacial acetic acid, in dioxane, absolute ethanol, tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile or in acetone. The reaction temperature is usually from (xe2x88x9230) to 80xc2x0 C.
In general, the components of the diazotization reaction are employed in approximately stoichiometric amounts; however, it may also be advantageous to use an excess of one of the components, for example with respect to a conversion of the other component which is as complete as possible. Preference is given to using an excess of nitrite, up to about two times the molar amount, based on the amount of IX.
The acetic anhydride is advantageously employed in approximately equimolar amounts or in excess, based on the diazonium salt. In general, a large excess of acetic anhydride (up to about 100 times the molar amount), based on the amount of diazonium salt, has been found to be particularly advantageous.
The 2-halopyridines II where R1=C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl can subsequently be oxidized to the corresponding compounds II where R1=C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, as described under Process E) for the compounds I where R1=C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl.
Unless stated otherwise, all the processes described above are advantageously carried out at atmospheric pressure or under the autogenous pressure of the reaction mixture in question.
The work-up of the reaction mixtures is usually carried out in a conventional manner, for example by dilution of the reaction solution with water and subsequent isolation of the product by filtration, crystallization or solvent extraction, or by removing the solvent, partitioning the residue in a mixture of water and a suitable organic solvent and work-up of the organic phase to afford the product.
The substituted 2-phenylpyridines I can be obtained as isomer mixtures in the preparation; however, if desired, these can be separated into largely pure isomers using customary methods such as crystallization or chromatography, including chromatography over an optically active adsorbent. Pure optically active isomers can be prepared advantageously from suitable optically active starting materials.
Agriculturally useful salts of the compounds I can be formed by reaction with a base of the corresponding cation, preferably an alkali metal hydroxide or hydride.
Salts of I where the metal ion is not an alkali metal ion can also be prepared by cation exchange of the corresponding alkali metal salt in a conventional manner, similarly ammonium, phosphonium, sulfonium and sulfoxonium salts by means of ammonia, phosphonium, sulfonium or sulfoxonium hydroxides.
The compounds I and their agriculturally useful salts are suitable, both in the form of isomer mixtures and in the form of the pure isomers, for use as herbicides. The herbicidal compositions comprising I control vegetation on non-crop areas very efficiently, especially at high rates of application. They act against broad-leaved weeds and grass weeds in crops such as wheat, rice, maize, soya and cotton without causing any significant damage to the crop plants. This effect is mainly observed at low rates of application.
Depending on the application method used in each case, the compounds I, or herbicidal compositions comprising them, can additionally be employed in a further number of crop plants for eliminating undesirable plants. Examples of suitable crops are the following:
Allium cepa, Ananas comosus, Arachis hypogaea, Asparagus officinalis, Beta vulgaris spec. altissima, Beta vulgaris spec. rapa, Brassica napus var. napus, Brassica napus var. napobrassica, Brassica rapa var. silvestris, Camellia sinensis, Carthamus tinctorius, Carya illinoinensis, Citrus limon, Citrus sinensis, Coffea arabica (Coffea canephora, Coffea liberica), Cucumis sativus, Cynodon dactylon, Daucus carota, Elaeis guineensis, Fragaria vesca, Glycine max, Gossypium hirsutum, (Gossypium arboreum, Gossypium herbaceum, Gossypium vitifolium), Helianthus annuus, Hevea brasiliensis, Hordeum vulgare, Humulus lupulus, Ipomoea batatas, Juglans regia, Lens culinaris, Linum usitatissimum, Lycopersicon lycopersicum, Malus spec., Manihot esculenta, Medicago sativa, Musa spec., Nicotiana tabacum (N. rustica), Olea europaea, Oryza sativa , Phaseolus lunatus, Phaseolus vulgaris, Picea abies, Pinus spec., Pisum sativum, Prunus avium, Prunus persica, Pyrus communis, Ribes sylvestre, Ricinus communis, Saccharum officinarum, Secale cereale, Solanum tuberosum, Sorghum bicolor (s. vulgare), Theobroma cacao, Trifolium pratense, Triticum aestivum, Triticum durum, Vicia faba, Vitis vinifera and Zea mays. 
In addition, the compounds I may also be used in crops which tolerate the action of herbicides owing to breeding, including genetic engineering methods. Moreover, the substituted 2-phenylpyridines I are also suitable for the desiccation and/or defoliation of plants.
As desiccants, they are suitable, in particular, for desiccating the aerial parts of crop plants such as potatoes, oilseed rape, sunflowers and soybeans. This allows completely mechanical harvesting of these important crop plants.
Also of economic interest is the facilitation of harvesting, which is made possible by dehiscence, or reduction of the adherence to the tree, both concentrated over a period of time, in citrus fruit, olives or other species and varieties of pomaceous fruit, stone fruit and nuts. The same mechanism, ie. promotion of the formation of abscission tissue between fruit or leaf and shoot of the plants, is also important for readily controllable defoliation of useful plants, in particular cotton.
Moreover, shortening the period within which the individual cotton plants mature results in improved fiber quality after harvesting.
The compounds I, or the compositions comprising them, can be used for example in the form of ready-to-spray aqueous solutions, powders, suspensions, also highly-concentrated aqueous, oily or other suspensions or dispersions, emulsions, oil dispersions, pastes, dusts, materials for spreading, or granules, by means of spraying, atomizing, dusting, spreading or pouring. The use forms depend on the intended aims; in any case, they should guarantee a very fine distribution of the active compounds according to the invention.
Suitable inert auxiliaries are essentially: mineral oil fractions of medium to high boiling point, such as kerosene and diesel oil, furthermore coal tar oils and oils of vegetable or animal origin, aliphatic, cyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons, eg. paraffins, tetrahydronaphthalene, alkylated naphthalenes and their derivatives, alkylated benzenes and their derivatives, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol and cyclohexanol, ketones such as cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, eg. amines such as N-methylpyrrolidone, and water.
Aqueous use forms can be prepared from emulsion concentrates, suspensions, pastes, wettable powders or water-dispersible granules by adding water. To prepare emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions, the substrates, either as such or dissolved in an oil or solvent, can be homogenized in water by means of a wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier. Alternatively, it is possible to prepare concentrates comprising active compound, wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier and, if desired, solvent or oil, which are suitable for dilution with water.
Suitable surfactants (adjuvants) are the alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts and ammonium salts of aromatic sulfonic acids, eg. ligno-, phenol-, naphthalene- and dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, and of fatty acids, alkyl- and alkylarylsulfonates, alkyl sulfates, lauryl ether sulfates and fatty alcohol sulfates, and salts of sulfated hexa-, hepta- and octadecanols, and also of fatty alcohol glycol ethers, condensates of sulfonated naphthalene and its derivatives with formaldehyde, condensates of naphthalene, or of the naphthalenesulfonic acids with phenol and formaldehyde, polyoxyethylene octylphenol ether, ethoxylated isooctyl-, octyl- or nonylphenol, alkylphenyl or tributylphenyl polyglycol ether, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, isotridecyl alcohol, fatty alcohol/ethylene oxide condensates, ethoxylated castor oil, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers or polyoxypropylene alkyl ethers, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetate, sorbitol esters, lignin-sulfite waste liquors or methylcellulose.
Powders, materials for spreading and dusts can be prepared by mixing or grinding the active compounds together with a solid carrier.
Granules, eg. coated granules, impregnated granules and homogeneous granules, can be prepared by binding the active compounds to solid carriers. Solid carriers are mineral earths, such as silicas, silica gels, silicates, talc, kaolin, limestone, lime, chalk, bole, loess, clay, dolomite, diatomaceous earth, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide, ground synthetic materials, fertilizers such as ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate and ammonium nitrate, ureas, and products of vegetable origin, such as cereal meal, tree bark meal, wood meal and nutshell meal, cellulose powders, or other solid carriers.
The concentrations of the active compounds I in the ready-to-use preparations can be varied within wide ranges. In general, the formulations comprise approximately from 0.001 to 98% by weight, preferably 0.01 to 95% by weight, of at least one active compound. The active compounds are employed in a purity of from 90% to 100%, preferably 95% to 100% (according to the NMR spectrum).
The formulation examples which follow illustrate the preparation of such products:
I. 20 parts by weight of the compound No. Ia.363 are dissolved in a mixture composed of 80 parts by weight of alkylated benzene, 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 8 to 10 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of oleic acid N-monoethanolamide, 5 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate and 5 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active compound.
II. 20 parts by weight of the compound No. Ia.362 are dissolved in a mixture composed of 40 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 30 parts by weight of isobutanol, 20 parts by weight of the adduct of 7 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of isooctyl-phenol and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active compound.
III. 20 parts by weight of the active compound No. Ia.374 are dissolved in a mixture composed of 25 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 65 parts by weight of a mineral oil fraction of boiling point 210 to 280xc2x0 C. and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active compound.
IV. 20 parts by weight of the active compound No. Ia.363 are mixed thoroughly with 3 parts by weight of sodium diisobutyl-naphthalene-a-sulfonate, 17 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a lignosulfonic acid from a sulfite waste liquor and 60 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel, and the mixture is ground in a hammer mill. Finely distributing the mixture in 20,000 parts by weight of water gives a spray mixture which comprises 0.1% by weight of the active compound.
V. 3 parts by weight of the active compound No. Ia.362 are mixed with 97 parts by weight of finely divided kaolin. This gives a dust which comprises 3% by weight of the active compound.
VI. 20 parts by weight of the active compound No. Ia.374 are mixed intimately with 2 parts by weight of calcium dodecyl benzenesulfonate, 8 parts by weight of fatty alcohol polyglycol ether, 2 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a phenol/urea/formaldehyde condensate and 68 parts by weight of a paraffinic mineral oil. This gives a stable oily dispersion.
VII. 1 part by weight of the compound No. Ia.363 is dissolved in a mixture composed of 70 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, parts by weight of ethoxylated isooctylphenol and 10 parts by weight of ethoxylated castor oil. This gives a stable emulsion concentrate.
VIII. 1 part by weight of the compound No. Ia.374 is dissolved in a mixture composed of 80 parts by weight of cyclohexanone and 20 parts by weight of Wettol(copyright) EM 31 (=nonionic emulsifier based on ethoxylated castor oil; BASF AG). This gives a stable emulsion concentrate.
The active compounds I or the herbicidal compositions can be applied pre- or post-emergence. If the active compounds are less well tolerated by certain crop plants, application techniques may be used in which the herbicidal compositions are sprayed, with the aid of the spraying equipment, in such a way that they come into as little contact as possible, if any, with the leaves of the sensitive crop plants, while the active compounds reach the leaves of undesirable plants growing underneath, or the bare soil surface (post-directed, lay-by).
The rates of application of active compound I are from 0.001 to 3.0, preferably 0.01 to 1.0, kg/ha of active substance (a.s.), depending on the control target, the season, the target plants and the growth stage.
To widen the spectrum of action and to achieve synergistic effects, the substituted 2-phenylpyridines I may be mixed with a large number of representatives of other herbicidal or growth-regulating active compound groups and then applied concomitantly. Suitable components for mixtures are, for example, 1,2,4-thiadiazoles, 1,3,4-thiadiazoles, amides, aminophosphoric acid and its derivatives, aminotriazoles, anilides, aryloxy/ hetaryloxyalkanoic acids and their derivatives, benzoic acid and its derivatives, benzothiadiazinones, 2-(hetaroyl/aroyl)-1,3-cyclohexanediones, hetaryl aryl ketones, benzylisoxazolidinones, meta-CF3-phenyl derivatives, carbamates, quinolinecarboxylic acid and its derivatives, chloroacetanilides, cyclohexane-1,3-dione derivatives, diazines, dichloropropionic acid and its derivatives, dihydrobenzofurans, dihydrofuran-3-ones, dinitro-anilines, dinitrophenols, diphenyl ethers, dipyridyls, halocarboxylic acids and their derivatives, ureas, 3-phenyl-uracils, imidazoles, imidazolinones, N-phenyl-3,4,5,6-tetra-hydrophthalimides, oxadiazoles, oxiranes, phenols, aryloxy- and hetaryloxyphenoxypropionic esters, phenylacetic acid and its derivatives, 2-phenylpropionic acid and its derivatives, pyrazoles, phenylpyrazoles, pyridazines, pyridinecarboxylic acid and its derivatives, pyrimidyl ethers, sulfonamides, sulfonyl-ureas, triazines, triazinones, triazolinones, triazolecarbox-amides and uracils.
It may furthermore be advantageous to apply the compounds I, alone or else concomitantly in combination with other herbicides, in the form of a mixture with other crop protection agents, for example together with agents for controlling pests or phytopathogenic fungi or bacteria. Also of interest is the miscibility with mineral salt solutions, which are employed for treating nutritional and trace element deficiencies. Non-phytotoxic oils and oil concentrates may also be added.